


ten things i noticed about you

by northdakotaa (bagofhamiltrashandnope_ember)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A Collection of Drabbles, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, idk how often ill updaye, may get discontinued, skeppys pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagofhamiltrashandnope_ember/pseuds/northdakotaa
Summary: skeppy notices little things about bad as he starts to fall in love with him.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Kudos: 63





	1. your smile

I adore your giggles and silly little smiles you give me, it gave me a completeness that I didn’t realize he craved so intensely. When you’re away, it just seems a little more bleak without them. I guess that’s why I like having you around. You’re always so joyful, and it makes butterflies fly around in my chest.  
Your happiness, smile, and laughter is so perfect. I wouldn’t have it any other way.


	2. your hair

Your dirty blonde locks are fascinating. I just want to run my hair through them and play with them for as long as I please. They always glisten in the sunlight in a way that is just incredibly difficult to replicate. You don’t agree with me, but I know the truth. You know they’re beautiful, but you want to stay humble. That has to be the case.  
Anyways, in conclusion, please me play with your hair. It’s just far too beautiful to not be touched.


	3. your eyes

Your green eyes fascinate me as they glisten like no others in the sunlight. I can see the laughter in them when we tease each other, and it knocks the breath out of me every single time. I cherish the way they look like they’re always yearning to take in the world around them, wide and always waiting for a new experience.  
Their emerald green hue always makes me realize why I’m in love with you.


End file.
